


Getting Intimate On The Battlefield

by crimsonseekers



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Soundwave Doesn't Get Paid Enough For This, Starscream being Starscream, Why Is Starscream Like This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseekers/pseuds/crimsonseekers
Summary: Starscream attempts to assassinate Megatron, and Soundwave takes it upon himself to stop him.Megatron takes note.





	Getting Intimate On The Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](https://zoombow.tumblr.com/post/186022953286/do-you-not-see-the-knife-in-his-hand) by zoombow on tumblr  
> I saw the comic and I had to.

While one may say that they wish for many things, there was often a few that one held close to their spark in the desperate hope of it coming true. Going along those lines, there were three things in life that Soundwave wished for.

One: a vacation. Or at least some time off, he was fairly certain he had earned an off-day after four million years of loyalty and endless servitude to Megatron. Soundwave remembered trying to take one of his many backed up vacation days once, back in the early days of the war, when there were still places to go on vacation. He had been called back before his transport even left to help fix some broken communication lines.

Apparently, they had forgotten that he had even filed for time off.

Two: defeat the Autobots. Soundwave felt that was fairly self-explanatory.

Three: to have one battle where Starscream _didn’t try to assassinate Megatron._

Soundwave spotted the knife long before Megatron even realized what was happening - which he _should have,_ considering that Starscream tried to kill him every other day. But Megatron was busy leading the Decepticons in battle, which meant it was up to Soundwave to stop the treacherous Second In Command.

Which was how he found himself on the ground, wrestling with Starscream. Specifically, attempting to pin the squirming seeker to the ground while simultaneously extracting the knife from sharp, clawed servos that were more than ready to tear his own digits off.

“Desist,” Soundwave drolled, pressing his body down further to pin the slithery flier to the ground.

“No! Let go of me, I am your superior officer! That is an order!” Starscream shrieked, sharpened dentae far too close to his face for his liking. The seeker thrashed, body arching underneath Soundwave’s as he attempted to roll and reverse their positions.

“Negative. Starscream: attempting assassination,” Soundwave responded, shifting a knee to prevent Starscream from moving his torso too much. Starscream hissed at him and squirmed harder, attempting to maneuver the knife in his hand to - oh, now he was trying to stab Soundwave.

Soundwave didn’t much feel like getting his servos replaced by Hook later on, so, moving quickly, he delved his fingers into Starscream’s wrists and pinched enough wires that Starscream didn’t have enough dexterity left to complete the motion. _“Desist,”_ he intoned again, leaning more of his weight onto Starscream’s body. He was fiercely snarled at in return.

“Soundwave…” a deep, raspy voice rumbled. Both Soundwave and Starscream froze, and slowly looked over at Megatron, who was standing just a few feet away, hands on his hips, looking _severely_ unimpressed. “Are you getting intimate with my Second In Command?”

Soundwave’s immediate thought was _‘Do you_ not _see the knife in his servo?’_

Soundwave’s second thought was as to how Megatron thought he would be attempting to… instigate relations with _Starscream,_ of all mechs.

Then he considered how this must have looked to an outside observer with no context.

He had Starscream pinned to the ground and was holding both of his servos above his head. He had pressed his body close to Starscream’s in an attempt to stop the seeker’s thrashing. Their faces were suspiciously close together. Soundwave’s knee was… between Starscream’s legs, rubbing directly against his panel.

Yes, Soundwave could see how this looked a little suspicious.

And clearly, Starscream could as well and had decided to be classically Starscream about the whole situation.

He twisted his arms in a way that dislodged Soundwave’s servos from where they had been lodged in his wrists, and with a small motion, tossed the knife across the battlefield. He then proceeded to wrap a leg around Soundwave’s waist and _pulled_ him against his body. Starscream smirked at Megatron, entangling his own servos with Soundwave’s and digging his claws into seams for a better hold to keep them in place as the Third In Command attempted to escape Starscream’s lecherous grasp.

“Why does it matter, Mighty Lord Megatron?” he asked, pushing his other leg up between Soundwave's, effortlessly escalating the situation. A scowl grew on Megatron’s face.

“It _matters_ because I don’t need my command staff interfacing on the battlefield,” he growled, glaring at both of them. Both Starscream and Megatron were ignoring Soundwave and his struggles to escape at this point, seeming to decide an intensive staring contest more important than removing the seeker from Soundwave’s person.

“You look a bit more displeased than usual though, my Lord,” Starscream stated mockingly. He suddenly gyrated his hips and enticingly ground his panel into Soundwave’s. Soundwave could feel his logic processor short-circuit as he struggled to process the situation and _how_ he had found himself in it. “Why? You’re not _jealous,_ are you?” Starscream punctuated his question with a growl of his engine and arched his body up against Soundwave’s with a low moan.

Soundwave had a new, fourth wish to add to his repertoire - for the ground to open up and swallow him whole before he died of embarrassment.

Megatron responded to the situation by _(finally)_ stepping forward and effortlessly picking them both off the ground and peeling Starscream off Soundwave - who offered absolutely no resistance, more than happy to have the Second In Command removed from his person.

Starscream, however, purred, and plastered himself to Megatron instead, clawed servos digging into transformation seams as he molded himself to the Decepticon warlord’s side.

 _“You,”_ Megatron hissed at Starscream, letting Soundwave drop to his feet, forgotten, _“need to learn your lesson.”_ Starscream smirked lecherously and leaned towards Megatron’s face, fluttering his wings flirtatiously.

“Oh? _Discipline me then.”_ That was all Megatron needed to hear to seemingly teleport off the battlefield with how quickly he left, taking a tittering Starscream with him.

Soundwave was fairly sure he could have gone the rest of his life without witnessing or participating in that particular exchange.

Soundwave stood there for a few moments, offhandedly noticing that lack of Autobots in the area as Decepticons milled about, tending to the wounded and scavenging offline frames. A Decepticon victory, then.

His footsteps felt slow and drawn out as he wandered over to where Starscream had thrown the knife just a minute prior, stooping down to pick the weapon up. Soundwave looked at the blade in his servo, considering what just happened.

He clenched the knife before hiding it away in his subspace and turned to head back to the Decepticon base.

At least he had stopped Starscream’s assassination attempt. That had to count for something, at least.

Soundwave _really_ wanted a vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw your boss thinks you're interfacing on the job but you're actually stopping him from being assassinated.
> 
> Soundwave deserves better and that's a fact.
> 
> My [tumblr](https://crimsonseekers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
